Frequent use of computer keyboards can lead to hand strain and repetitive motion injuries such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. To prevent these injuries, cushioned pads have been developed that elevate and support a computer operator's wrists while the operator is using a computer keyboard.
A conventional wrist support pad is typically composed of a moldable, gel-like or sponge-like substance that is encased in a non-porous sheath and supported on its bottom by a rigid or semi-rigid base. It is rectangular in shape with a length generally greater than 18 inches and a width usually between about 3 and 5 inches. The length of the pad is fashioned so that it overlaps or approximates the width of a standard keyboard. The width of the pad is designed to accommodate an average person's wrist. Because conventional wrist support pads are generally not affixed to a keyboard or a computer, they may be placed in any one of a multitude of positions to suit a particular computer operator and/or a particular keyboard.
Although wrist support pads come in a variety of shapes and sizes, most are designed for use with the standard full-size keyboards that are commonly used with desktop computers, and not for the type of keyboards that are integrated within the body of portable notebook computers. Thus, existing wrist support pads are often awkward to use with notebook computers. For example, notebook computers often have keyboards that are placed several inches away from the front edge of the computer body. Positioning a wrist support pad immediately in front of the front edge of the computer body leaves the space between the pad and the keyboard too large for comfortable use by a person with average size hands. Moreover, positioning conventional wrist support pads on top of a notebook computer body immediately in front of the keyboard usually interferes with the use of other functional components of the computer, such as its pointing device (e.g., touchpad or trackball), microphone, or speakers.